Where Have You Been
"Where Have You Been" 'by ''Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer '''Normal *The dance style is volcano goddess * A traditional Native-American garment *Tattoos on the arms and legs *Her outfit is red *Her hair is black, and appears to be dreads, but there are some red highlights. *Simillar to the Pound the Alarm and She Wolf dancers, her skin turns pitch black at certain times during the song, and her tattoos turn fire red. Even in the normal state, the tattoos sometimes light up red. 'Extreme' In the Extreme Version, the dance style is tribal. the dancer is wearing a typical tribal clothing, yellow and blue. She also have an afro hair, and a headress, and doesn't wear any shoes. 'On-Stage' The lead dancer has pink hair and is wearing a blue mask with a tiara. She's wearing a blue bra shirt with a matching skirt and black heels with straps that reach the thighs. The backup dancers are both males with short black hair wearing white and blue masks, purple and blue hoodies with matching sweatpants and white shoes. The left backup dancer's hoodie is sleeveless and the right back dancer's hoodie is long sleeved. During some parts of the song their outfits and hair change to pink and blue. 'Battle' This song has a battle with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). For the battle click here. Mash Up The song has a '''Dance Mash Up '''that can only be unlocked in April Dancers (No Repeats) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *California Gurls (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Disturbia (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *On the Floor (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Gentleman (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Hot n Cold (JD) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2 Best Buy Exclusive) Party Master Mode In Order: *Where Have You Been *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Locker Room/Glam Swing/Gentleman/The Love Boat *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Football Boy/Energetic Girl/She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)/Starships *Mustache/Pony Express/Watch Out/Circus Cancan *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *70's Groove/Glam Swing/Follow The Leader/Troublemaker *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Peace Bump/Kazatchok/Push Me Pull Me/Precious *Cheerleader/Protest/Sensual Whip/Egyptian Slide *Bollywood/Lady's Disdain/Flashdance ... What a Feeling/I Will Survive *Protest/Wind Mill/Egyptian Statue/Cute Kicks *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Purify *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Hips Lock/Going Slow/Rising Hand/Circle The Stars *Where Have You Been Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic Version * Ember Walk * Calling the flames * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism Extreme Version * Tribal Pulse * Catch the Sun * Where Are You? Gold Moves Classic: All: Put Your Hands Up and Make a Circle On The Floor. Extreme: GM1&2 Touch The Floor Making a Circle. GM3: Just Spin Around On-Stage: GM1&2: The Lead Dancer Puts Her Hands on Her Head while the Background Dancers Point to The Lead Dancer. Mashup: GM1&2: Put your hands on the legs. (Done with the dancer from Disturbia) Mashup: GM3: Hit the air with your fists. (Done with the dancer from Apache (Jump On It)) Mashup: GM4: Put your hands on your chin, as if you are surprised. (Done with the dancer from Barbra Streisand). Appearances in Mashups Classic * Where Have You Been * Wild * Moskau Extreme * Wild * Blurred Lines * Starships * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) Trivia *The gameplay was revealed after Gamescon 2013, unlike most of the videos released in June and July. *The song was supposed to be seen with She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and Starships, but it was held back until Gamescon. *On the PAL cover of the game, and on the UK website, the extreme coach wears black ankle strap heels, but in the game she's barefoot. *At the line "Where have you been all my life" all the dancers from each mode (except when She wolf is winning the battle) do the same move, which is moving the arms up and down while forward. This move is inspired from the music video which is done at that moment. *The backup dancers from the on stage mode look like the Hollywood Undead members. *The song won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in category On Stage Choreo Of The Year. *It's 6th song by Rihanna in Just Dance series. The first was S.O.S on Just Dance 2, second was Pon de Replay as DLC on Just Dance 2, third is Only Girl (In The World) in Just Dance 3 Target Edition, fourth was Disturbia and fifth Umbrella, both on Just Dance 4. Her seventh song, Diamonds, is on Just Dance 2015. * This song, along with #thatPOWER counting the On-Stage DLC, are the ones that have 5 choreographies (normal, 3 alternate and mashup); therefore, these songs are the ones with most alternate choreographies in Just Dance 2014. * The Classic dancer is currently the only female dancer in the history of Just Dance to have visible tattoos. * The Classic dancers of Where Have You Been and She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) have a battle. * If you look closely on the Classic dancer, her eyes make her look angry. Gallery wherehaveyoubeen01.jpg wherehaveyoubeen.jpg|Classic wherehaveyou.jpg|Where Have You Been wherehaveyoubeenextreme.jpg|Extreme wherehaveyoubeenonstage.jpg|On Stage wherehaveyoubeenbattle.png|Battle Mode Where Have You Been Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art WherehaveyoubeenAward.jpg|Award for best On-Stage mode whybextreme01.PNG|Extreme coach used for advertising whybteaser.jpg|Teaser Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Rihanna Songs Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Serious Dances Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:Songs with multiple modes Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Familiar Songs Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Spoken Elements Category:Black-and-white dancers Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Around-The-World Category:Avant Guarde Category:Rihanna Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Songs with battles Category:Dancers in costumes